bobsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Sana
Sana Hiriko (サナ, Sana) is a melee brawler in the Band of Brothers series created by "Stormbreaker99" on Fanfiction.net. She was created by "Blankyy" and currently resides in the Sword Art Online universe. Sana was among the 10,000 players who were trapped inside. Appearance Personality Background Equipment and Items Sword Art Online (Floor 75) *'Level: ' *'HP: ' Skills Two-handed Fist Fighting *Heavy Punch - (1-hit strike) A basic heavy punch. *Flash Punch - (1-hit strike) A basic fast punch. *Twist Punch - (1-hit strike) A mid-level punch with piercing power. *Heavy Flash - (2-hit combo) A combo that incorporates the heavy and the flash punch. *Heavy Twist - (2-hit combo) A piercing combo that sets up first with the heavy and then the twist punch. *Heavy Flashing Twist - (3-hit combo) A combo combining the heavy, flash and twist punch. *Double Heavy - (4-hit combo) A combo that strikes twice with two fists, hitting simultaneously to induce a knockback. *Quadruple Flash - (4-hit combo) A series of highly quick punches, boosted by a dash forwards. *Quadruple Twist - (4-hit combo) Four twisting punches with increased piercing power each consecutive punch. *Bouncing Flash - (5-hit combo) Hopping around lightly, Sana acts like a boxer and weaves through attacks, scoring rapid hits on the enemy. *Pummel - (5-hit combo) Sana punches twice before attempting to trip the enemy. If it works, she follows up and beats their face in. If it doesn't work, she contends with hitting their stomachs. *Punch Through - (5-hit combo) Five powerful twisting punches that keep pressing through the enemy's defense. It is leaner and stays close, jamming while attacking. Gauntlets *Stun Punches - (2-hit combo) A combo that allows Sana to apply a three second stun per hit. Can stack and the last hit deals additional damage. *Dizzy Punches - (2-hit combo) A combo that allows Sana to apply a five second Dizzy status on foes per hit. Can stack and the last hit induces a strong knockback. Dizzy affect is very heavy, atone to an extremely fast spinning top. *Dazed Punches - (2-hit combo) A combo that allows Sana to apply a three second Daze per hit. Can stack and the last hit will still apply Daze if blocked or parried. *Tumbling Punches - (2-hit combo) A combo that allows Sana to apply a five second Unbalance status on foes per hit. Can stack and the last hit induces a strong knockback. *Gripping Blows - (6-hit combo) Strikes twice quickly and can provide a three second stun per hit. Afterwards, she grabs her foe and slams them to the ground, continuing to attack with powerful punches. *Coward's Way - (6-hit combo) A skill that targets stealth-based assassin types. Sana is buffed for ten seconds, decreasing stuns, Dizzy, Daze, Unbalance, and physical statuses by 50%. Her detection abilities double, unable to look through most hiding abilities. Then, Sana dashes to her target and proceeds to destroy them. *Slippery Devils - (7-hit combo) A max-level Gauntlet skill made to stop speed-based classes. Sana punches the ground and creates a massive shockwave that expounds in an orb, making it highly difficult to dodge. If struck, high damage is dealth, foes are launched back and then stunned for three seconds. After that, the remaining combo is a dash forwards and used to beat the enemy to death. *Dislocate - (7-hit combo) A max-level Gauntlet skill that can break bones, shatter limbs and snap weapons. Each hit has a 35% chance of breaking a limb if struck and decreasing durability of weapons down by 10%. *Crippling Pain - (7-hit combo) A max-level Gauntlet skill that allows Sana to cripple and shut down enemies. The first three hits can apply a three second stun per hit. The next two hits can apply a Dizzy debuff for five seconds per hit. The last two moves can apply a five second Unbalance debuff per hit. *Earthen Level - (7-hit combo) Sana leaps up and slams down on to the ground, hurling players unprepared into the air. She then strikes the earth six more times, dealing high damage and causing powerful shockwaves for each hit. Berserk Quotes Category:Player Category:Female